


A Very Minor Phobia

by sunlian



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Arachnophobia, Post-Game, shameless fluff, the answer is spiders, what is there left to be afraid of once’s you’ve gone toe-to-toe with gods and demons? Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: Everyone is scared of something they probably shouldn’t be, something small and generally unthreatening.Everyone, including the Hero of the Empire





	A Very Minor Phobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrusgrendel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusgrendel/gifts), [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/gifts).



> Wanted to see if I could exactly 500 words and I did! Something short before I jump right back into my long-winded bullshit. 
> 
> Based off a headcanon I’ve discussed with walrusgrendel (direct-from-orzammar on tumblr) who is an angel for putting up for my incessant rambling about a 13 year old video game. and also thanks to jazzfordshire, without whom i probably never would never have written anything outside of a discord chat, and who also loves these two as much as i do

While she didn’t expect to see her awake just yet, it does miracles for Lian’s nerves to approach her quarters and spy Ling quite literally waiting by the door. She beams as she approaches, and Lian leans up instinctively once she’s close enough, humming in content as lips gently press into her forehead in greeting.

“You’re back earlier than I expected.”

“The meeting with Judge Yuan ended a lot earlier that I thought it would, I honestly thought you’d still be resting.”

“Oh,” Ling says as she takes a tiny step back, arm coming up to scratch at the back of her neck, “I didn’t end up doing that, actually.”

“What? Why? Did something happen? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine!” Ling replies hurriedly, avoiding looking Lian in the eyes, like she’s… not frightened, embarrassed “Something did happen though… but it’s a bit.. well…”

“Tell me, I’ll get it sorted out as quickly as possible.”

“...there’s a spider in your room.”

There’s a pause. Lian thinks she has to be staring, because Ling winces slightly, so she tries to break the silence with… anything.

“There’s a spider,” is all she manages get out, feeling the corners of her lips twitch as she tries to suppress a smile.

“Above the bed, on the headboard, specifically. It’s big. Actually really big.”

“The reason you can’t get any rest,” she pauses, trying to keep any kind of amusement out of her voice, “is because there’s a spider in the room.”

“A big one,” Ling insists, “right on the headboard.”

“You could’ve gotten a servant to deal with it, you know,” she says, unable to keep a smile off her face, but at least having the good manners to hide it behind her hand.

“What, no! No no no no, that would be embarrassing, and a waste of their time,” comes the aghast reply, which makes it even harder for Lian to not laugh at her. She doesn’t want to, but she can’t help but find the situation funny; the Hero of the Empire, kept out a room by a spider.

“So, let me just clarify something; it would be a waste for a servant to deal with the creature, but a perfectly acceptable task for the Empress,” she asks, quirking her eyebrow and smirking, then laughing quietly when Ling stumbles and stutters before settling into a pout.

Lian gently extends her hand, cupping the side of her face, which Ling leans into into, squeezing her eyes shut.

“I’ll deal with it. On the headboard, you said?”

“Yeah… sorry-“

“Ah, don’t apologise. I’ll get rid of it and then we can both get some rest.”

At that, Ling blinks and straightens back up, decidedly less embarrassed.

“You don’t look that tired, though.”

“No, but you do,” Lian says, just as Ling yawns, eliciting another soft laugh from her, “and I don’t want to drag you through the palace just to spend time with you.”

“After the spider’s gone?”

“Of course, after the spider’s gone.”

 


End file.
